The Tables Have Turned
by Ami The Fangirl
Summary: On the way back home, Fighter falls into a black hole releasing her when the story is finished. A parallel world unravels before her, where Seiya has a girlfriend, and she leaves to another country, and the no other Usagi Tsukino has a one-sided love with Seiya. But, will the world go to what he ants in this universe? Or the other? Find out in this fanfic. UxS SxK UxM
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I'm back with another one of these ships, but like my last one, this gives you another twist on these two companions. So I'm not going to give you a introduction on each chapter, but I will if I haven't updated in a while. I'm also not going to give you on how Fighter fell in that black hole on the way back, we are just stepping right into the story. Some changes shall be made to this classic. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1 - A Farewell and an Encounter! The True Destiny of Shooting Stars!**

A dark hallway is shown. Three figures emerge.

"Are you sure we can find him? We already searched many countries." One girl says, stopping the other two. "It will be fine. He will most likely be here." Another reassures. "But-" The first one protests. The front one, turns to face the opposing girl. "Daijobu. If he's not here, we'll have to search farther. He's on this planet." She frowns.

"Lets go."

The trio leave out to a stage, their hit song playing in the background, Otome No Policy.

Girls and some boys scream in delight. The spotlight hits the first girl, the one who was opposing. She has blonde hair that some of her hair is tied back into a bow. Her blue cerulean eyes glisten in the orange spotlight. She is wearing an orange dress that is just above her knees, and is showing off most of her shoulder blades. She wears yellow shoes, that are almost a heel, and have an orange band above her ankle bone.

The next girl, the second one, the blue spotlight hits her, her short blue hair shining, and so is her blue eyes. She smiles sweetly as the boys melt. She is wearing a dress a little longer than the first girl, that just goes to the middle of her kneecap. It has frills at the bottom, of light blue, almost looking like seaweed. Her shoes are just a simple heel that has a tongue that accents her pale skin beautifully.

The main attention, the third girl, the one in the pink spotlight. Her unique hairstyle, two top buns with long streamers that go to at least her waist or even lower. Her blue eyes shine like sapphires, and her smile glistens like diamonds. Her dress is shorter, about mid-thigh, and it has decorative crescents on it, and yellow circles for her collar. Her dress more complex, is sleeveless, but has pink swirls that seem to be either tied or glued to her upper humorous bone.

She throws up a red rose, signalling the backstage people that the show has officially started.

* * *

"I like Usagi! She has that wild and dangerous look!" Andrew, a sandy-haired boy with green eyes laced his hand together and dreamily looked at the ceiling.

"Isn't she childish though? She is quite dense and clumsy." Yaten, a boy with long silver hair that was usually pulled back into a ponytail, and he had bright green eyes, that enchanted any girl that he walked by. But none of them were good enough.

"That's what we like, don't we?" Chad, he had long hair that looked more like a mullet, though his bangs were too long that you couldn't see his eyes.

"Personally, I like Minako. Her enchanting beauty seems unpredictable." Yaten smiled.

"Yeah... She's very pretty as well." Andrew agreed. "That's what we like, don't we?" Chad said, the boys nodded.

"You guys can't forget the nice and intellectual Ami." Taiki, brother of Yaten, had his brunette hair in a ponytail as well. He had violet eyes, that were stern and gleaming, unlike his brother, he was smart, but so smart he didn't have much of a social life.

"Yeah... So smart." Chad agreed. "That's what we like, don't we?" Andrew nodded. Until Yaten sweat-dropped. "Taiki... are you a secret fan of Inner Soldier?" Yaten grinned. Taiki blinked a few times. "No!" He protested.

Seiya, youngest brother of Yaten and Taiki, had long black hair that was more boyishly tied back into the trademark ponytail. He had a devilish smile that made the girls go wild, but anything but a smile was on his face at the moment. His blue steel eyes was saddened. As if he was about to cry.

He stirred his tea. "What about you, Seiya-kun, which one do you like?" Chad asked, smiling.

"Kakyuu." Seiya sighed and sat back into chair. Chad sweat-dropped. Yaten frowned. "What's wrong, Seiya?" Yaten was the first to ask.

"Kakyuu... She's studying abroad in Harvard." Seiya studied his concerned brother's face. Kakyuu was Seiya's girlfriend, they were more like an item than a couple. Seiya is actually known as Prince Sun Field, protector of the planet he walks on. Though when he needed to fight, he turned into a girl, Sailor Star Fighter, he has lived to look past, and so did Kakyuu. He has devoted his life to protect his planet and his princess, Kakyuu. She was Princess Kakyuu, heir to the throne of Kinmoku, planet of the orange blossom. He was quite younger than her, he was only in his first year of high school, while she graduated college last year, they were destined to be together, when they liked it or not.

Seiya, did.

But Kakyuu did not.

Yaten and Taiki exchanged looks. Chad and Andrew weren't Starlights, while Taiki and Yaten were known as Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer. They knew that Seiya's feelings for his princess were strong, while Kakyuu didn't love him as much as he loved her. Taiki and Yaten have tried their best, but have failed every single time.

Yaten sighed. "Kakyuu... She always has to do this." He muttered. Seiya looked at him questionably. "What Yaten means by that is, Kakyuu just wants to live her dream of being a doctor." Taiki nodded, his dream was to be a doctor as well. But Seiya wanted different.

"But, I can't live my dream with her gone for four years. My dream is to be her husband, but she's leaving until I'm, what, nineteen? I can't... I don't want her to leave, but it for her own happiness." Seiya leaned on the table, resting his arms in front of his face. Chad and Andrew looked at each other. "Aww, Seiya, its okay. She'll be back, it's not like she's going to die in that plane." Andrew said with a wave of his hand.

Chad smacked him upside the head. "Ow!" Shouted Andrew. "Think about his feelings." Chad muttered.

Seiya sat up. "It's okay. Im going to see her off tomorrow with a smile, this is the least of my worries." Seiya got up, bringing his briefcase with him, so did the other four boys. They fell behind as Seiya walked in front of them in what seemed like a sunset, but was not.

"He's going through this rough patch alone." Yaten sighed deeply. Taiki nodded. "He's not telling us a thing, maybe he'll tell you two." Chad said, pointing at the brothers. They nodded as an reply. "Sure." They both said.

* * *

Usagi sipped her tea. In this crammed apartment was not how she wanted to look for _him_.

"Can we get a new apartment? I bet all the other big stars have a bigger apartment." Usagi whined to her blue-haired friend. "We are looking for _him_, we don't need a bigger apartment." She scolded, Minako and Usagi sighed, exasperated.

"Can we at least look like we are here to sing? I love singing, but it doesn't even seem like we are here because of it, we barely do autograph signings, and we haven't even written enough songs to make a CD." Minako slouched. She was wearing just a normal orange tank top and orange fleece pyjama bottoms. Usagi was dressed more classy with a pink dress that went to her knees and had roses on the bottom. Ami was dressed in a sweater with fur at the top, and a blue skirt to match.

"I'm going out." Usagi said, now standing. "I can't stand being in such a crammed room." She grabbed her purse and left. Grabbing her sunglasses.

Ami sighed. "She should know that we have a dress rehearsal tomorrow, we need to be there early." Ami looked at the now sleeping Minako. She giggled. "Good night, Minako-chan."

* * *

Kakyuu with her bright red hair and glistening blue eyes. She was wearing her normal red dress with orange blossoms dressed around the hem and collar, She sighed as she watched the airplanes fly into the sky. "I guess he isn't coming." She looked down, she started to walk to her gate when she saw Seiya.

He walked up to her, and Kakyuu half-smiled. "I thought you wouldn't come because of school..."

"I'll be waiting." Seiya blurted. Holding his briefcase at his side, he put it on the ground. "I always be thinking of you, no other girl is good enough for me. I will write to you everyday, and call you every week." Seiya walked a little closer. Kakyuu started to cry, she dropped her suitcase on teh floor, and ran into his arms. He chuckled. "I'll miss you, too." She laughed.

He pushed her away the slightest he could, just so they could meet each other's eyes, and leaned and kissed. Kakyuu smiled during the kiss, and was the first to let go. "I'll miss you, like I said, I might busy with research and work, but I'll try to keep in touch with you." She giggled, caressing his nose with her finger, he chuckled.

They walked hand-in-hand to her gate, when a mob of adoring girls and some boys, was on top of the escalator.

Seiya sighed. "A group of celebrities?" Asked Kakyuu. Seiya nodded, but they kept walking.

"Get out of our way!" Minako shouted. Usagi sighed. "'At least we left that dreadful apartment in America." She looked at Ami, when they finally got out of the crowd, Usagi was wearing her uniform for the school they assigned to.

But when she saw the couple, she snarled. Not because she knew them, but because they looked so sickly charming, it made her sick. But when she passed them, she barely missed Seiya's shoulder, unaware, he just looked back at her.

Usagi did a full head turn, a million thoughts went through her head. "Endymion?" She whispered.

* * *

Afterwards, as Kakyuu boarded the plane, the first thing she did was look at her photograph, of her and Seiya. They looked so happy, unlike how they felt right now, she thought her bond with Seiya was at its lowest peak, she thought he would propose to her, tell her to stay, or give her more of a hungry kiss.

He did neither.

Thats when people started screaming, she looked out her window, wondering what could be happening.

A bright yellow light hit that plane, sending lights out of each window. Kakyuu knew what was happening.

Someone was attacking.

* * *

"You okay, Seiya-kun?" asked Andrew, Seiya smiled. "I'm fine." He replied with a nod.

"So? Did you?" Chad said, his arms crossed. "Did I what?" Seiya frowned. "You know, something." Chad was testing him, just to see if he was in fact smart enough to what he was talking about.

"I don't get your concept." Seiya leaned forward.

"Come on, something." Andrew joined in, smirking in the process.

When Seiya got fully annoyed, and confused, Yaten came rushing in the little cafe.

"Guys! Something's going on in the park!" Yaten shouted. "Yeah, something!" Both of Chad and Yaten were right in front of Seiyas face, when he sweat-dropped and chuckled nervously. "What's that?"

The five boys ran to the park, Seiya being the most athletic, was behind Yaten because Seiya did not know where to go.

Once they did get there, Yaten stopped, so suddenly that Seiya almost crashed into his brother. "Ah!" Seiya rubbed his nose, he hit his shorter brother's silvery head. "Don't stop so suddenly, Yaten!" Seiya shouted irritably. Yaten shushed him.

"Wow! Inner Soldiers guest starring on Boy Holmes?!" Shouted Chad. Yaten nodded. "What's that?" Seiya stupidly asked.

"A mystery TV show about the teenage boy of Sherlock Holmes, where he solves mysteries and gets the girls." Taiki pushed the white glasses higher on his nose. The other boys looked at him with not only surprise, confusion as well.

Taiki chuckled. "Its not like I know anything about it, though." He sweat-dropped.

Yaten straightened, arching his back and walked to the crowd, pushing his way through, but failed. The other four boys followed behind him, they sighed.

Yaten jumped, high enough to see over the large crowd. "Look! It Josh Hutcherson! I hear he has starred in seven movies in three years!" Yaten said, pointing to a man with spiky black hair and brown eyes.

"If I was a girl, I would so have shirtless photos of him!" Andrew jumped up, hearts in his eyes as he looked at Josh. Chad jumped as well. "I would too!" The two high-fived.

Yaten jumped up again, spotting two girls talking. "AHHHH! Look! Its Ami and Minako!" Yaten had hearts in his eyes now.

Taiki and Seiya jumped up, but Seiya looked at his brother questionably, and Taiki blushed and turned away.

Yaten grumbled. "We can't see a thing through here! We are just going to have to shove in!" Yaten shouted as if it was a battlecall, the five boys (obviously including Taiki) nodded and shoved in. But Seiya was unlucky and couldn't get through. "Hey! Guys, wait! WAIT!" He shouted, trying to shove a couple away from each other, they just frowned at him. He chuckled and gave up.

"Pointless." He sighed. He looked to his side and saw a sign that said 'No Admittance' and he giggled, his hand over his lips. "Maybe I can meet some celebrities and mention my oh-so good singing voice!" Seiya tip-toed to the sign.

"Hey! Can't you read? It's says no admittance, except for on business!" A girl's voice came from behind a bench. Seiya stopped and put his hand on his head, saying words too fast that seemed like an apology.

Usagi scanned the boy. "You're the one from the airport..." She mumbled. Seiya stopped. "Eh?" He knit his eyebrows.

"You don't recognize me?" She leaned in closer to the boy. Seiya shook his head furiously. Usagi arched her back, muttering: "I guess I'm not as popular as I thought."

Seiya laughed. "Trying to hit on me, eh? I didn't know girls did that but, okay! I already have a girlfriend that I will marry someday, so your words won't work, you siren!" he laughed defiantly, his hands on his hips.

Usagi giggled, jumping over the bench. She playfully pulled his ponytail. "Your funny, ponytail." She started to walk towards the sign. "Yeah? Well you're a dumpling!" He shouted, angry. "I thought you said no admittance except for on business!" He shouted again.

"I am here on business, doofus!" She laughed. Seiya grumbled. "The nerve of her... she's soooooo obnoxious!" He muttered, following the girl backstage, not caring of her words, he wanted to meet some celebrities.

* * *

Josh stepped out of the trailer, stretching. "Time to go back to work!" He smiled.

"Oh, a star like you shouldn't work." A woman, her shades so dark he couldn't see her eyes, and her hat so big he couldn't see her hair either, she was wearing a pinstripe pantsuit, he knew that.

"Do you want a picture or autograph? I'm sorry but I can't, I have work to do." He bent down to meet the eyes under the sunglasses. She chuckled.

"No, but this will take no time at all." She smirked, she took of her suit in a flash, showing a white leotard that had white pom-poms in different places, there was holes that were above the breast as well, but that didn't really matter. Her hair was shaped to look like mouse ears, and her eyes as devilish as one. They were the colour yellow.

Josh stepped back. Running into a clearing. "Don't run, dear star." She snickered.

Seiya was stepping from behind of a trailer when he heard a yell of a man. When he looked into the clearing, he saw that celebrity that Chad and Andrew were fanboying over. Seiya gasped, his back hitting the metal outer shell of the trailer, he shouted:

"_Fighter Star Power, Make Up!_" He transformed to the girl he was, Sailor Star Fighter, the girl with the blue buckles on his biceps and neck, and a blue bra that was under a navy blue cover-up that flared to his shoulder blades, and a sailor collar that was common, that was also navy blue. She also had short-shorts that were no other, navy blue, but at the top where a pants zipper was, a yellow layer above a white layer. His brooch was a shooting star.

"Penetrating the darkness of night... the wind breaks through... one sacred shooting star appears! Sailor Star Fighter! Sailor Starlight, stage on!" Fighter stopped the mouse person...

"Oh, are you a Sailor Senshi as well? I obviously have a better face than you, but I'm a Senshi as well." The girl sighed, even before she hit the man, she was still quite calm. Fighter tilted her head. "You're a Sailor Senshi as well?"

"Yes, I am Sailor Iron Mouse!" She cackled. "Sailor Iron Mouse?"

"Now, let me do my job." She got ready, and yellow bolts of light hit Josh, leaving him screaming (or yelling in fear, whatever boys do) and on top of his forehead, a flower opened, showing a crystal that had a a little light inside, instantly, it turned black.

"Dammit! Another blank." Iron Mouse threw a bead from her outfit on the ground.

"Sailor Handsome! Take care of this... soldier! Don't fail me!" She smirked and stepped in a phone booth. "Hey wait! Finish your job a least!" Fighter leaped. But before she could reach the booth, a microphone that had spikes, nearly hit Fighter.

But Fighter moved out of the way at the right time.

He swung the microphone... At least, it could be a he.

"Hold it!" A female voice came from somewhere. Fighter looked to where it came from. "Attacking some person that you don't know is unacceptable!" A girl, with bright blonde hair put into familiar buns, that had gems or something in them, and had bubble gum pink sleeves that popped out like a bubble, a navy blue sailor collar, and a frilly layered skirt that was red, yellow, and a dark blue in that order, she also had white boots with a crescent moon in the front, and a red band on top.

"Pretty soldiers..." Another girl with bright blonde hair as well, she had some of it tied back into a red bow. She was wearing a Sailor Suit as well, but with an orange collar, a yellow bow in the front and back, and a orange skirt, followed by orange shoes with a little band on top.

"In a sailor suit!" The next one, had short blue hair, and an sailor suit that had a blue collar, and a bright blue bow, back and front, and a dark blue skirt, and shoes that looked much like the first girl's, a blue boots that had a white band on top.

"I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am Sailor Venus!

"And I am Sailor Mercury!"

"And in the name of the moon..."

"We shall punish you!" They all said, their coordination amazed Fighter.

"More Sailor Senshi?" Fighter muttered.

"_Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!_" Sailor Mercury, had a blue harp that shot out waves of blue and hit Sailor Handsome, who was now soaked at weak.

The girls jumped off the trailer they were standing on. Fighter jumped in front of Sailor Handsome. "Get out of our way. You have no business being here." Venus said sternly. "Yes it is! It's my planet!" Fighter shouted. "So? It's our enemy." Mercury said, as cool as the water she can shoot.

"Get out of our way. This is our style of fighting, he will be turned to crisp, so will his mortal body." Sailor Moon growled, holding her hand out, pointing to the monster behind Fighter.

"No." Fighter replied, shaking her head. "Nobody but our prince can heal him." Sailor Moon said, but Fighter still shook her head. "Move!" Sailor Moon raised her voice.

"No!" A bright light came.

"Star Fighting Laser!" A laser, red in motion, hit the monster, turning the monster back into the celebrity known as, Josh Hutcherson.

"Ah. I'm relieved." Fighter looked back at the girls, who were no longer there.

* * *

Seiya Kou, sat on a park bench, the one near where he met that girl. Though he couldn't recall her name, she looked cute, but she was quite obnoxious and only had looks at her side.

He was mumbling things like, "So if our enemy was a Senshi, and the one who helped me was a Senshi then..." He was trying to do one of the subjects he was the worst at, math.

Yaten and the other boys walked towards Seiya. "Hey, what happened to you?" Yaten raised an eyebrow.

Seiya stopped mumbling, and stared at the boys. "You know what?" He pointed his finger, shaping it like a gun, aiming at the sky. They leaned in closer, as if saying, 'what'.

"I don't know what happened." Seiya sweat-dropped, so did the boys. "What do you mean by that?!" Shouted Andrew. "Um, that's something!" Seiya tried to defend himself. "And what that?" Chad asked, angry. "Something!" Seiya tried again.

"WHAT'S THAT?!" They all shouted.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

**On the next chapter of The Tables Have Turned**

*Yaten man-screams* '_Ah! Yaten don't scream so suddenly_!' *Shouts Seiya* '_You wouldn't believe it! Inner Soldiers have transferred to our high school!_' '_So? I barely know who that is!_' '_Well, you should._' *Yaten rolls his eyes* '_We can't worry about that now! The enemy is attacking!_' '_Says the one who can't even draw a cat..._'

**TTHT- Idols Emerge Into School! Seiya is Confused!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Idols Emerge Into School! Seiya is Confused!**

Seiya sat in his desk, he pulled out an orange #2 pencil from his red pencil holder.

He got out a red piece of paper with a shooting star in the bottom right corner, and started writing.

'_Dear, Beloved Kakyuu,_' Its started.

'_I guess with you gone the boys aren't all that shaken, maybe Taiki and Yaten, considering you are our princess, but I miss you a lot.'_

'_The boys have been obsessing over a girl band, Inner Soldiers, I don't really know them. Because no other girl is on my mind, only you... And my mom. :_)'

He smirked.

'_A new enemy attacked, they were looking for something called a 'Star Seed', but I don't what that is for._'

Seiya's mind thought of Sailor Iron Mouse, he played the words she said over in her mind. Then she thought of the people that helped him. Sailor Senshi.

And somehow, his mind went to that girl he met, he did not know her name, so he thought of her as '_Odango_'.

'_There is more, but since nothing really happened today, I don't want to bore you with Yaten, Chad, and Andrew's weird Inner Soldier obsession. I don't need to obsess over them, because I'm already obsessing over you.'_

'_Love, Seiya'_ He drew a heart.

He sighed and leaned back in his red velvet chair. "If the guys saw this, what would they think?" He asked himself. He chuckled. "They would make fun of me, but know my love for my Red Princess is strong." He smirked.

"I miss you, Kakyuu."

* * *

The next day, Seiya was on his school's rooftop, he liked it here. It was the one place where he could think, and girls couldn't bug him trying to comfort him, or flirting. He didn't like that, just because he had a girlfriend overseas, they think he's just going to go out with them just like that. Well, they are wrong.

He watched as airplanes zoomed by. He had to put his hand to block out the sun, being so right. He sighed, the bell just rang, and he was walking alone today, the guys all had clubs or stuff to attend to.

Yaten was in volleyball, he was number eight and captain.  
Taiki was in computer and book club, he was the head of those clubs as well.

Andrew was in cooking and track, there was no head in cooking, but he was the Track Star.

Chad went to a different school.

So Seiya had to go home alone.

When he walked, he thought about what happened yesterday, how could he tell the guys?

He was so lost in thought he didn't even see the girl that walked into him. She fell over, leaving a big smack on the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz!" Seiya shouted, kneeling down to help her up. "That's fine, I'm a klutz too." She giggled. Once their eyes met, Seiya immediately jumped back, landing on his butt.

She giggled. "It's you!" He shouted, pointing at her. "Yes, it is you, ponytail." She got up and brushed off the dust from her skirt. She was wearing a red sweater over a pink skirt that went to her mid-thigh, she looked pretty comfortable.

"You should really watch you're going, otherwise." She lowered her sunglasses bit, to see his face clearly. "It's you who rushed out!" He stood up and pointed to her angrily. He was quite taller than her, so he had to look down at her while she looked up. She seemed the perfect height for him, he always grumbled inside about Kakyuu being so tall it was sometimes even hard to kiss her.

"You're strange." She frowned, Seiya's face went from a frown to utter confusion. "Eh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Usually when guys see me, they drool." She flipped the streamer of hair behind her shoulder. "And why is that?" He asked, he obviously wasn't drooling, was he? He put his hand under his lip...

'_A little_.' He thought.

"Because I'm hot." She smirked, he slouched, purple and blue lines over his back.

"Usagi-chan, lets go!" A girl with blonde hair behind Usagi looked slightly over her shoulder, she then chuckled and pulled his ponytail again. "See you later, ponytail." She laughed as she caught up with the two girls behind her.

"Quit calling me '_ponytail_'! You're an Odango!" He shouted, coning his mouth for more volume. "I don't care!" She retorted back.

"The nerve of that girl! She's _crazy_!" He muttered and kept walking, forgetting entirely about what was going in his mind earlier.

A small woman was eating a cheeseburger and flipping through channels on the studios TV. She wasn't interested in any of these people.

When a woman on a news channel showed a football player, the woman's eyes sparkled. "Ooh! Those biceps would be perfect! I can totally have him as a target!" She wrote down his name and location on a sheet of paper. "Got it!"

* * *

Seiya, Taiki, and Andrew were walking to school as they saw a large group of both boys and girls (mostly boys) were waiting at the sidewalk. Even Yaten was standing there starry-eyed.

"I was wondering where he went, he's usually just on time." Seiya commented.

"Hey! Yaten! What's going on?!" Shouted Andrew. "Haven't you heard?! Inner Soldiers are transferring here!" Yaten said.

"I heard, I wanted to see them badly." Chad appeared behind Yaten, he jumped back, well, actually they all did.

"What are you doing here, Chad?!" Seiya shouted. He stood up straight and cleared his throat. "I heard, I wanted to see them as well. I also wanted to meet the recruits that made last night. I heard their names are Rei Hino and Makoto Kino. I saw their photos online." He pulled out two photos, showing them to the other four boys. Seiya really showed no interest, but looked anyways.

One picture was of a girl with hair as black as raven's, but had a violet tint to it. She had violet eyes, she looked quite pretty, Chad liked her more than Minako and Usagi.

The other was a girl with brown hair that was wavy and put back into a high ponytail with green barrettes. She also had green eyes, she looked tall and brawny, her pose was flexing her biceps and sticking out her tongue. Andrew looked at the photo with hearts in his eyes.

He took Makoto's picture from Chad. "She looks sooo pretty! I want to meet her!"

The screams of girls gotten louder. "They're here." Seiya said.

Four girls stepped out of the van that was decorated with a crescent moon and other symbols that Seiya didn't recognize.

Chad ran up to the girls. "Hello! I'm Chad Yuuichiro!" Chad saluted. Andrew stepped in front of him. "I'm Andrew Mototki!" He waved to Makoto, she waved back. "I'm Yaten Kou!" Yaten stepped in front of the two boys. "And I'm Taiki Kou."

"That's nice..." Rei sweat-dropped. "Can we leave? The screams are hurting my ears." Minako whined. Ami and the two girls nodded, and walked to their class "

Seiya was watching his friends, until he heard a voice shout, "Hey! Ponytail!" He immediately knew who that was. That girl he ran into the other day, the only name he could think of for her was Odango, or Dumpling.

"You are part of the Inner Soldiers?" Asked Seiya, Usagi got on her tip-toes and whispered in his ear. "Yes, you wanna be classmates, don't you?" And walked off, giggling. He clenched his fist. "_WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE IN THE SAME CLASS WITH A DUMPLING LIKE YOU_?!" He shouted.

His friends (and brothers) were behind him. "Seiya, you know Usagi?" Yaten asked. Seiya angry expression went to his eyes being closed and his hand to his chin. "Apparently, but she's a very puzzling woman!" He raised his eyebrows. "Unbelievable!" They said.

* * *

Seiya was sitting in his desk, waiting for the teacher to come in, once he did, the five girls he encountered earlier were behind him.

"Okay, guys, this is the Inner Soldiers, you might know them, treat them nicely." Half-way in his sentence, Usagi caught eyes with Seiya, she smirked and winked.

He straightened his slouching back, and just looked to the side, Usagi shrugged.

The only open seats were behind Seiya, beside Yaten, in front of Andrew, and again, beside Taiki.

Actually, Seiya noticed Rei wasn't here, she must've went to a different class.

"Is this seat taken?" Asked Minako, who was gesturing to the seat beside Yaten. "Yeah sure! Sit beside me!" Yaten pointed to the chair, grinning like an idiot. Minako giggled and sat beside him, half-satisfied with his answer.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" Ami smiled sweetly, taking out the chair beside Taiki. "It's fine, Mizuno." He smiled, putting down his book. Ami blushed and sat beside him.

Makoto didn't say anything as she sat in front of Andrew, she just leaned back in her chair.

"Are you going to be okay with me sitting here, Ponytail?" Usagi smirked, sitting behind me. "I am not 'Ponytail', I am SEIYA KOU." Seiya whispered as the teacher started his lesson. "Oh, well then, Seiya Kou, would you mind showing me and the girls around the school? We would love to check out some clubs." She whispered.

"Ask Yaten, he would be more than happy too." Seiya grumbled, snarling. "He seems... okay, I guess. You seem more interesting." She leaned forward, resting her her chin on her knuckles. He twisted to meet the beautiful blonde's eyes, though he would never admit that she was beautiful.

"I'll have you know that I-" Seiya growled. "Stop talking!" Commanded the teacher, Seiya quickly turned around bowing his head.

"Have a girlfriend? I don't like you that way. I like you like a friend, though you do seem quite persistent, I can live with that." Usagi whispered softer. "I think your obnoxious and I don't even like you that much." He whispered. He didn't really enjoy this conversation, though anybody would die just to have this conversation, he didn't really want it, considering SHE was persistent, and SHE was obnoxious.

"Aw, too bad, I guess its unrequited." She teased. Seiya sighed, he put his head in his hands, then dragged his face on his palms, leaving the bottom of his eyes down, and his face to upside down smile.

"_I SAID STOP TALKING!_" The teacher yelled again. "Yes..." The two sweat-dropped.

"You're showing me around." Usagi looked at the text books the teacher handed out, Seiya sighed in defeat. "Fine." He grumbled. And Usagi showed the slightest smile, just because she did like him, he did seem interesting, and he could be him... he had the same shine.

* * *

Seiya slouched as he watched the football players practice on the field. He showed Usagi, or since he still didn't know her name, Odango to his point of view, to one of the last club he thought she might like... the Cheerleading squad.

He watched as the peppy girls asked Usagi questions she didn't want to answer, so she got up and walked towards Seiya.

"Any ideas?" He asked. She put her thumb upside down and blew raspberries. "That's what I thought." Seiya rolled his eyes, the football rolling to his foot. He picked it up.

"Dude!" Shouted a big man, dark tanned skin and was very buff and tall, he bet that even Andrew had to look up at this guy.

"Pass!" Seiya readied his hand, throwing the ball in a perfect spiral, right at the guy who asked for it. He heard applause behind him. It was Usagi. "Good job." She leaned to the side, looking at the football players. "I think they want you to play with them." She smirked.

Seiya smiled. "I think I will." He ran out to the field, he grabbed the ball from the man he threw it to, who ran to the other end of the field. Seiya took a deep breath in. Usagi ran to the end of the field, just to wait.

He dodged football players, he was on a roll, but the one problem was, the man he threw the ball to, he was big, how could someone as small Seiya get past him? Seiya wasn't that short, or even that skinny, but still, he looked like a Chihuahua a next to a Great Dane. He ran faster, he saw that if he could, he would not enjoy it, but roll under the man and get to his destination.

Once he was around ten feet away from him, he rolled, getting under that tall man in under a second, and to the end zone.

Once he did, he tripped on grass. Typical Seiya. But what he didn't expect, was that when he did fall, he basically tackled Usagi. Who screamed and let out a huff of air when they hit the ground.

"Ow..." Seiya got up, he extended his arm, not fully getting up, but almost.

That's when he realized that blue sapphire eyes were staring in his blue steel eyes, and those steel eyes were looking in those beautiful sapphires.

Seiya gulped and got up. Brushing off the loose grass off his black uniform. Usagi did as well, clearing her throat.

"Sorry, it was an accident." Seiya muttered. "Th-That's fine." She blushed, bowing her head so he didn't see her pink face.

The man Seiya rolled under came up to the blushing two. "That was very good, considering you were able to get past me. I would never think of using a technique for that, but it was good."

Seiya chuckled, his face still red. "Th-thanks, I guess." He rubbed the back of his head."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Wow, that's cool!" Ami exclaimed. Touching the computer's screen. Taiki laughed. He had to show her around, though his expression said he didn't want to, he really did.

"Yeah, we have the newest model here, and software." He said, leaning into the computer, not to far away from Ami's face. She giggled.

"Yes, I would love for my computer to have this kind of update, but since I am from far away, I don't get this kind of technology." She smiled, pulling out a blue pocket laptop. It had a sign that had a circle and a cross of lines attached to the bottom, and two little lines at the top, almost looking like eyebrows. "What's that symbol?" He asked, pointing to it.

She looked at it, smiling. "From where I am from, it's the sign of travel, or trickery." She giggled. "The sign of Hermes, or Mercury if you will." She looked up, smiling. Taiki blushed. "Mythology?" He nodded. "Yeah, Greek." She said. Taiki tilted his head in confusion, but she typed a few things in the tiny computer.

"Greek is an ancient civilization from my homeland, though I highly doubt you would know it, since you don't even know English." She put the computer in her pocket.

"Okay, but..." She stopped him, putting her fingers on his lips, making him lean back and blush even harder. "Don't worry, maybe you will learn in due time. But for now, I want to look around some more, shall we?" She smiled and walked to the door. He followed her.

* * *

**After Seiya's 'tryouts'**

The man, or Brad as he would rather be called, splashed his face with fountain water. "That boy is damn good." He muttered, smirking.

"And you are too." A small voice, he did not know if it belonged to a child or woman, he just knew it was female, giggled.

The woman, or Nezu from Galaxy productions (Sailor Iron Mouse) appeared.

She immediately ran up to him and hugged his biceps. "So strong!" She poked them, Brad looking at her with confusion. "Um, miss? I kinda need to get to class, and would much rather it if you didn't hug my arm." He sweat-dropped.

"You won't be going to class anytime soon, sweetie." She stepped back, taking off the brown pants suit and revealing her white sailor fuku. He took a cautious step back.

She put her arms together, connecting the golden bracelets with red and green crystals, sending out bright yellow lights, that hit the star football player.

Seiya was walking by, when he heard the man-scream of him. He stepped back, leaning against the wall.

"_Fighter Star Power, Make Up_!" He called, transforming into Sailor Star Fighter.

Fighter stepped out from behind the building. "Penetrating in the darkness... the wind breaks through! One sacred shooting star! Sailor Star Fighter! Sailor Starlight, stage on!" She does her usual intro.

Sailor Iron Mouse shushes Fighter, as she watches the crystal turn black, again.

"Dammit! Another blank." She sighs, the black vines surround the human male again, turning him into a sailor Phage, a really ugly one too.

"Ew, that's nasty." Fighter snarled in disgust. "Sailor Guts, kill her." Iron Mouse dispaeared in a phoen booth again. "Wait!" Fighter jumped, and was glad she did because Sailor Guts threw a huge ball of sweat, which barely hit Fighter. It hit the ground disolving it. Fighter stuck out her tongue and plugged her nose.

A few more bulbs of sweat nearly hit Fighter, but she just plugged her nose and dodged each 'bullet'.

"Hold it!" Sailor Star Healer and Maker appeared beside Fighter. "Healer! Maker!" Fighter exclaimed.

"_Star Gentle Uterus_!" Maker shouted. Even after two years, Fighter and Healer still laugh over Maker's attack.

And they made the mistake of laughing this time.

Maker didn't attack, but the ugly Phage got angry for her trying.

"Me mad!" He used bad grammar. "Run one hundred laps!" He shouted, chasing the Starlights.

The ran.

"_Love and Beauty Shoc_k!" The familar yellow heart hit the Phage's chest plate. "Now! Fighter, now!" Sailor Moon shouted. Fighter stopped running and nodded. "Yes!"

"_Star Fighting Laser_!" And the Phage turned into Brad, the not-so ignorant jock.

The Inner Senshi jumped down from the rooftop. There were two more, one a raven-haired girl, which Fighter, Healer, and Maker found very familiar, that had the two colours of red and purple, and the other, a brunette (familiar as well) with the two colours of green and pink.

"Good job fighting, I guess." Venus shrugged. "Yeah? What does that mean?" Healer stepped once. "It means you suck!" She retorted. "Venus!" Sailor Moon hit Venus' shoulder.

"I'm not the bitch here!" Healer argued back, this time Fighter hit her shoulder. "Don't." She shook her head.

"Inner Senshi, this is Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker." Fighter pointed to her sisters. Venus didn't look.

"Starlights, this is Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter." Sailor Moon pointed to the two newcomers, this time Healer didn't look.

"Nice to meet you." Mars smiled, Maker nodded. "Pleasure is ours."

"I'm not feeling pleasure at all." Venus mumbled. "Lets get going, we have business to attend." Sailor Moon tugged at Sailor Venus' arm.

"Be seeing your tits! Oh wait, I already can!" Venus shouted, winking at Healer. Healer's face turned red with anger, Fighter looked down at her chest.

"Seeing my tits are ya? I would rather look at my chest than your face!"

"Nice comeback, Healer." Fighter sighed. "Shut up, that girl is just an ignorant bitch." Healer fumed, storming off, changing into the irritant Yaten.

Fighter and Maker changed back as well.

"Lets go home, no point in staying here if we can't do anything." Taiki pushed up his glasses, Seiya nodded. "Maybe mom can calm Yaten down." Seiya laughed. "I doubt it, dad will have to." Taiki sighed.

**End of Chapter two  
On the next chapter of, The Tables Have Turned...**

Seiya:'_Yaten, what are you doing?_' Yaten:'_I will fulfil my dream of being a idol and become an Inner Soldiers boyfriend_!' Seiya:'_Why would you want that?'_  
Yaten:'_Well..._" *blabbers* Taiki: '_Just stop Seiya, it will take to long to hear his story._' Seiya: '_Yes... It will.'_

**TTHT: Yaten's Amibition! Achieve The Dream... Of An Idol and An Idol's Boyfriend!**


End file.
